Tinted Flight
by Wildnose
Summary: The sequel of Fight or Flight; it has been twenty years after Chrysalis was banished. Now Weaving Silver has to deal with the responsibility of motherhood and the return of a foe believed to be dead... Rated T to be safe. Please Review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A dark gray Pegasus with a silver-blue mane and yellow eyes walked into the Smashin' Barrel Tavern. All eyes turned to the Pegasus; for she knew that you had to have guts of steel to enter and leave on all hooves. The Pegasus trotted up to the counter; a large earth pony turned to the Pegasus.

"Two ciders please," asked the Pegasus. An earth-pony and a unicorn, moved in beside the Pegasus.

"We haven't had a good-lookin' mare in here in the longest time," said the earth pony.

"I have come here only to drink," the Pegasus said lifting a mug of cider to her lips.

"Come on girl," urged the earth-pony draping his foreleg over the Pegasus' shoulder.

"You touch me again and I'll break your leg," growled the Pegasus shrugging the earth-pony's foreleg off.

"We like a mare with attitude," the unicorn said moving in close the Pegasus' cheek. The Pegasus slammed her mug down and grabbed the unicorn and slammed his head down on the counter.

"Hey, that's uncalled for," protested the earth-pony grabbing the Pegasus' shoulder. The Pegasus grabbed the earth-pony's hoof and dislocated his foreleg over her shoulder causing him to cry out in pain. The Pegasus' elbow knocked the earth-pony to the ground. The Pegasus turned to see more stallion's stand up.

"That was our boss," growled an earth-pony.

"Really, you should quit and get your money back," taunted the Pegasus.

"Why you little," growled the earth-pony as he charged forward, "get her." The Pegasus smiled and turned around grabbing a tray from the counter. Spinning around the Pegasus slammed the tray into the earth-pony's face knocking him down. The unicorn grabbed the Pegasus from behind wrapping his forelegs around her. The Pegasus kicked out at another Pegasus who charged knocking him down with a drop kick. The Pegasus flipped the unicorn over her shoulder and onto the ground. The Pegasus turned to receive a hoof to the face knocking her to the ground. The Pegasus pushed herself off the ground knocking an earth-pony to the ground with both hind-hooves. As the Pegasus got to her feet she noticed all the remaining combatants backing away. A hoof suddenly landed on the Pegasus' shoulder. The Pegasus turned around punching out with her fore-hoof; only for her leg to get blocked. The Pegasus was twisted around to face the magic blue eyes of another Pegasus.

"Mother," gasped the Pegasus.

"Tinted Silver," Weaving Silver replied releasing her daughter, "outside now."

"But," Tinted Silver protested.

"Out…Side," Weaving Silver ordered more sternly.

"Yes, mother," Tinted Silver sighed turning to the exit.

"Somepony's in trouble," jeered the earth-pony, but stopped when Weaving Silver turned her piercing blue glare on him.

"**You** will be in trouble if you **ever** come near my daughter again," Weaving Silver growled her eyes flashing green before she turned to the exit. Weaving Silver trotted outside to find her daughter pacing in wait.

"Look mother," Tinted Silver started.

"I don't want to hear it, Tinted Silver," Weaving Silver interrupted causing Tinted Silver to instantly close her mouth. "I want to know why you were in there," Weaving Silver demanded tilting her head to the Smashin' Barrel Tavern.

"I was just in there for a drink," Tinted Silver answered, "Rainbow Dash goes in there all the time and says that it's great."

"Rainbow Dash isn't your mother," Weaving Silver interrupted.

"I know," Tinted Silver said, "it's just that all my friends go in also."

"I don't want you getting hurt is all," Weaving Silver said.

"I know, mother," Tinted Silver sighed.

"Is your eye ok," Weaving Silver asked; motioning to Tinted Silver's eye which was already bruising.

"Stings but nothing that a little rest won't cure," Tinted Silver answered.

"You can go then," Weaving Silver said; Tinted Silver brightened and as she turned down the road Weaving Silver added, "Just don't get into anymore fights."

"It's a promise," Tinted Silver answered trotting down the road. Weaving Silver shook her head, _Why do those words sound so familiar_.

"Hey, Weaving," called a voice turning Weaving Silver to intercept a gray Pegasus sending them both rolling.

"Hello, Ditzy," Weaving Silver answered as she untangled herself from the gray Pegasus.

"Was that Tinted I saw just now," Ditzy asked looking up at Weaving Silver from where she lay.

"Yes," Weaving Silver answered.

"How is she doing," Ditzy asked sitting up.

"She has gotten better," Weaving Silver answered, "Although I had to interfere in another fight."

"Another fight," Ditzy echoed, "Isn't that like the third this week."

"Fifth," Weaving Silver corrected, "It's almost seems like she can't go anywhere in southern Ponyville without somepony getting under her feathers."

"You can't control how your young feel, Weaving," Ditzy answered, "Trust me."

"I know, but she is lucky the fights haven't caused her to change," Weaving Silver sighed, "You know as well as I do that there are still some ponies who still shun me."

"Because you're part changeling," Ditzy answered.

"I don't want Tinted to go through the pain I did," Weaving Silver sighed.

"Tinted will fine, you will see," Ditzy reassured.

"I pray that you are right, Ditzy," Weaving Silver signed.

"Trust me, Weaving, when have I ever been wrong," Ditzy soothed then spreading her wings added, "well, I have to get going to the post office I don't want to be late again."

_I want to trust you my friend,_ Weaving Silver thought as Ditzy took off, _but I feel a chill on the air I haven't felt since Chrysalis ruled Equestria_.

Tinted Silver flew through the sky to Rainbow Dash's floating house landing on the clouds. _Rainbow Dash is always willing to have a good time_, Tinted Silver thought as she knocked on the door; after a pause Tinted Silver knocked again. As Tinted Silver moved for a third knock the door opened with a tired looking Rainbow Dash.

"Oh, sorry, Tint, I was catching a few Z's," Rainbow Dash yawned, "What you want, kid."

"I was wondering if you were up for another race," Tinted Silver asked.

"A rematch, you're on," Rainbow Dash yawned shaking her head, "just give me a minute." Rainbow Dash lead Tinted Silver over to a ledge.

"Ready," Rainbow Dash asked crouching down, "one, two, three go." Tinted Silver launched into the air after Rainbow Dash; who swerved through the air the spiraled downward breaking off at tree level. Rainbow Dash glanced over her shoulder to find that Tinted Silver was no longer behind her. Rainbow Dash slowed down to find Tinted Silver fly out from underneath her.

"Come on, Rainbow Dash, give me all you've got," Tinted Silver demanded rolling over to glance back at Rainbow Dash, "I want to beat you at your best."

"Alright kid you asked for it," Rainbow Dash replied zipping forward passing Tinted Silver in seconds. Tinted Silver rolled back over to find Rainbow Dash launching forward in her legendary Sonic Rainboom out flying her by a mile as she landed on her balcony. Tinted Silver landed shortly after breathing heavily.

"You have gotten faster, Tint," Rainbow Dash complemented.

"Still can't break the sound barrier though," Tinted Silver panted.

"You will get there," Rainbow Dash reassured, "you know; Scootaloo didn't start flying until she was three years younger that you."

"Scootaloo," Tinted Silver echoed, "hard to believe that a flight trainer started so late."

"You got into another fight I see," Rainbow Dash said snapping Tinted Silver from her thoughts.

"Oh, you noticed," Tinted Silver asked dryly, "yeah, tried a shot at the Smashin' Barrel Tavern."

"Did you give the stallion a good kick," Rainbow Dash remarked.

"I would have if it weren't for my mother," Tinted Silver sighed.

"Ah, Weaving Silver, how is the old girl," Rainbow Dash asked, "I haven't seen her since last Hearth's Warming Eve."

"She totally over reacted when she found me in the tavern," Tinted Silver said.

"Mothers can get right under your feathers can't they," Rainbow Dash remarked, "but where would we be without them."

"I know she means well, but sometimes I wish that she would let me do my own thing," Tinted Silver sighed. "I was wondering if I could go in the Smashin' Barrel Tavern with you, Rainbow Dash."

"Oh no, Tint, Weaving would have both our tails," Rainbow Dash warned.

"Come on, Rainbow Dash," Tinted Silver goaded, "what happened to your daring attitude; you chicken."

"I am not," Rainbow Dash snapped.

"Prove it," Tinted Silver goaded. Rainbow Dash growled inwardly; Tinted Silver had trapped her.

"Alright, but you are to blame if your mother catches us," Rainbow Dash agreed.

"You're the best, Rainbow Dash," Tinted Silver said.

"Was there ever a doubt," Rainbow Dash replied as the two Pegasi flew into the air.

Tinted Silver and Rainbow Dash landed in front of the Smashin' Barrel Tavern. Tinted Silver watched as a unicorn was thrown through the doorway landing beside them.

"Don't go in there," warned the unicorn, "it's a devil from Tartarus." Tinted Silver and Rainbow Dash glanced at each other then galloped to the door. Tinted Silver opened the door to find a dark lavender unicorn with twin indigo runes on her forehead. The unicorn levitated the large earth pony in front of her.

"I will ask again," growled the unicorn, "Where is my, big sister."

"I told you I don't know who you are talking about," the earth-pony protested; struggling the magic grip. The unicorn narrowed her eyes and the magic grip tightened around the earth-pony's throat.

"Let him go," Rainbow Dash shouted, turning the unicorn to her and Tinted Silver. The unicorn hurled the earth-pony over the counter and smashing into a cider keg.

"I probably got the only information I'll get from him anyway," the unicorn growled.

"You didn't have to do that," Tinted Silver shouted.

"Oh," sneered the unicorn, "and what are you going to do about it." Tinted Silver growled inwardly then charged at the unicorn. The next instant Tinted Silver found herself on the ground looking up into the unicorn's purple and green eyes.

"Please little filly, you are still young," hissed the unicorn, "don't make your life shorter."

"Let her go," Rainbow Dash shouted; turning the unicorn her horn glowing. Rainbow Dash was knocked away smashing into a pillar to collapse to the ground.

"Rainbow," Tinted Silver gasped.

"You reek of my big sister," hissed the unicorn turning back to Tinted Silver.

"Who are you," Tinted Silver demanded. The unicorn turned into the insect-like form of a Changeling.

"I am Banshee," hissed the Changeling.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Weaving Silver stood on a patio beside Wildheart informing the powerful earth-pony about her encounter with her daughter; Wildheart had set up his new home on the border of Everfree forest and Ponyville; whenever Weaving Silver asked why he didn't settle inside the town Wildheart would simply respond with,_ "I don't know."_

"Sounds like Tinted has received a trait from her mother," Wildheart remarked in a mild-humor tone.

"Was I ever this stubborn, Wildheart," Weaving Silver sighed.

"Oh, you have no idea, Weaving," Wildheart replied, "when I first tried to get you to eat..." Wildheart stopped when Weaving Silver turned away to look toward Ponyville a worried look on her face.

"Trouble," Wildheart asked.

"It's a Changeling," Weaving Silver replied leaping off the patio and spreading her wings.

"Wait, Weaving Silver," Wildheart called stopping Weaving Silver mid-flight as he leaped off the patio, "I'm coming with you."

"Hold on," Weaving Silver replied as she flew forward taking Wildheart with her. Weaving Silver flew toward Ponyville coming to the Smashin' Barrel Tavern. Weaving Silver burst through the door to find the tavern utterly ruined. Weaving Silver stiffened when she caught the sight of the Changeling standing in the center of the tavern.

"What's wrong, big sister," hissed the Changeling, "you look like you've just seen a ghost."

"B-Banshee," Weaving Silver gasped, "you're dead."

"You would know, big sister," Banshee hissed, "it was by your hooves."

"It was for the good of Equestria," Wildheart growled.

"Silence," Banshee snarled; launching a blast of green of energy at Wildheart sending him crashing through the tavern door.

"Wildheart," Weaving Silver gasped. Turning around Weaving Silver found Banshee right in front of her.

"You know, big sister, you have raised a beautiful daughter," Banshee hissed; Weaving Silver caught sight of Tinted Silver lying behind Banshee.

"What have you done to my daughter," Weaving Silver demanded.

"Nothing just taught her a lesson," Banshee hissed, "who would have known..." Banshee's sneer was caught off as Weaving Silver's hoof caught her in the face sending Banshee crashing through the tavern roof. Weaving Silver's eyes flashed green as she flew up after Banshee. Weaving Silver grabbed Banshee and sent her hurling back toward the ground. Weaving Silver flew downward and slammed into Banshee just as she was getting to her hooves; Weaving Silver dragged Banshee along the ground carving a great groove in the earth before slamming into a bolder. A green blast sent Weaving Silver tumbling backward. Weaving Silver scrambled to her hooves to find the bolder hurling towards her. Weaving Silver leaped over the bolder only to fly strait into Banshee's waiting hooves. Banshee's cannon-ball kick sent Weaving Silver smashing into the bolder embedding her in the rocky surface. Weaving Silver gasped in pain as Banshee's hoof slammed into her belly; the force of the blow shattered the bolder behind Weaving Silver into rubble. As Weaving Silver slumped over Banshee's hoof gasping for breath; Banshee leaned toward Weaving Silver's ear.

"That was for betraying Chrysalis; your punishment for killing me will come," Banshee hissed; then Weaving Silver crumpled to the ground. Suddenly Tinted Silver slammed into Banshee's side driving her away from Weaving Silver.

"What did I tell you about living longer," Banshee hissed her horn glowing. Tinted Silver was joined by Rainbow Dash and the rest of the Mane Six.

"We might have something to say against that," challenged the Mane Six.

"I was just leaving," Banshee hissed then she was gone.

"Mother," Tinted Silver gasped as she stared down at Weaving Silver. A magic blue eye snapped open and Weaving Silver sat up.

"What did I tell you about going in the Smashin' Barrel Tavern," Weaving Silver demanded as she shambled to her hooves.

"I…I'm," Tinted Silver stammered.

"What were you thinking," Weaving Silver demanded pulling Tinted Silver in a hug, "I could've lost you, Tint."

"I'm sorry, mother," Tinted Silver murmured returning the hug, "I couldn't stand by and do nothing."

"I'm going to be sore in the morning," Wildheart grimmest; as he stumbled out of the tavern.

"Wildheart," Weaving Silver exclaimed as she trotted up to Wildheart, "are you ok."

"I'll live," Wildheart grimmest, "so, Banshee is back."

"That was the first sighting of a Changeling since Chrysalis was banished," Twilight Sparkle remarked.

"Surly you don't think," Applejack asked from beside Twilight Sparkle.

"I don't know," Twilight Sparkle admitted, "it's been twenty years."

"I don't care," Weaving Silver hissed, "As far as I'm concerned Banshee is back; and that can't be good for you or me."

"I share your concerns, Weaving Silver, I will inform Princess Celestia of this encounter," Twilight Sparkle insured.

"Yeah, be sure that you do," Weaving Silver replied, "We can't risk Banshee reuniting the Changeling hoard." Twilight Sparkle nodded in agreement and trotted away with the rest of the Mane Six.

"Not so fast, Tinted Silver," Weaving Silver called turning to her daughter who was following Rainbow Dash. Tinted Silver trotted over to Weaving Silver. Wildheart gave Weaving Silver a look that told her that he was not getting involved in a squabble between mother and daughter. Wildheart turned and trotted down the road limping every few steps.

"Tinted Silver," Weaving Silver sighed, "I have half a mind to suspending you from leaving the house."

"Mother, I know that you had a bad life, and you are just trying to protect me," Tinted Silver replied, "But you know I am fully capable of making my own choices in life."

"Let me tell you something about life," Weaving Silver hissed, "Life is not fun when you are considered an abomination." "Being a Changeling spawn I have to work extra hard to gain the trust of everypony." "I don't want you going through what I do, Tinted Silver."

"Banshee called you her, big sister," Tinted Silver murmured.

"In a way we are sisters, we have the same mother," Weaving Silver replied, "Banshee of course remains loyal to Chrysalis." "And Banshee would kill you without any remorse," Weaving Silver warned fixing Tinted Silver with a glare, "So don't even think about going after her."

"Why not; you are," Tinted Silver's reply was caught off as Weaving Silver stamped her hoof on the ground. Weaving Silver gazed into Tinted Silver's eyes with a soft sorrowful stare.

"I couldn't bear losing you, Tint," Weaving Silver hissed hot tears flowing down her cheeks, "Promise me you will not go after Banshee." Tinted Silver stared into Weaving Silver's magic blue eyes and suddenly hated herself for mentioning her mother's old life.

"I promise," Tinted Silver replied; wrapping her arms around Weaving Silver in a hug, "I love you, mom."

"I love you too, Tint," Weaving Silver sighed returning Tinted Silver's hug; content to be holding her daughter close.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rainbow Dash paced along the row of Pegasi who stood before her. Rainbow Dash scanned the crowd counting the Pegasi; Rainbow Dash sighed.

"Where is Thunderlane," Rainbow Dash grumbled, "Don't tell me he's got the feather flu again."

"I will go find him," Ditzy offered.

"Just what I need is two feather-brains missing," Rainbow Dash muttered under her breath.

"Hey," Ditzy shouted, "My hearing is just fine, Rainbow Dash."

"Sorry, Derpy," Rainbow Dash muttered, "go ahead and find Thunderlane." Ditzy gave Rainbow Dash a quick salute and launched into the air. Ditzy traveled through Ponyville using her knowledge of her mail routes to locate Thunderlane's house. Ditzy knocked on the door only to be greeted by silence.

"Thunderlane," Ditzy called as she knocked on the door followed by more silence. Ditzy slammed into the door which gave way instantly leaving her to tumble through the opening.

"Ow," Ditzy groaned rubbing her head as she stood up. The inside of Thunderlane's house was darker than Everfree forest.

"Thunderlane," Ditzy called into the darkness; again no answer. A drop of liquid splat on Ditzy's head causing her to look up; Ditzy's jaw dropped when she stared into the eye of a very large Changeling. Ditzy ducked as the Changeling's insect-like jaws snapped just missing her yellow mane my inches. Ditzy beat her wings flying backward then turned to the exit; a loud crunch behind told her that the Changeling had dropped to the ground. Many ponies bolted as the Changeling burst through the opening after Ditzy.

"Somepony, help me," Ditzy cried; diving in a barrel roll to avoid the Changeling's blast of green energy.

"Hold on, Derpy, we're coming," Rainbow Dash called as she and four other Pegasi slammed into the Changeling. Ditzy pulled up and turned to see the Changeling hurtling toward the ground. Ditzy flinched as the Changeling slammed into the ground scattering debris everywhere.

"Rainbow Dash," Ditzy cried as she flew down into the whirling dust. Rainbow Dash sailed out from the dust into Ditzy sending both Pegasi flying. They both stared in awestruck fear as the Changeling rose from the crater a squirming Pegasus clenched firmly in its mandibles. There was a crack and the Pegasus stopped kicking and fell limp in the Changeling's mandibles. Rainbow Dash's eyes were fixed on the Changeling as it dropped the Pegasus.

"Fall back," Rainbow Dash ordered. The other Pegasi stood immobilized in front of the Changeling which raised hoof. Rainbow Dash growled inwardly then shot forward zipping the Pegasi out of the way just as the Changeling's hoof smashed down.

"I said, fall back," Rainbow Dash roared. The Pegasi shook their heads then took off into the sky. Rainbow Dash turned to see the Changeling's hoof descending upon her. There was a brown blur and Wildheart knocked Rainbow Dash out of the way. Wildheart turned to intercept the Changeling's hoof. The force of the blow sent Wildheart skidding across the ground, but managed to keep his hooves.

"I'll give you credit," Wildheart grimmest as the Changeling marched toward him, "you are stronger than you look." The Changeling broke into a charge; Wildheart stood his ground. Wildheart drove his hoof into the bottom of the Changeling's jaw launching the Changeling off the ground. As the Changeling descended Wildheart leaped into the air sending the Changeling flying with a powerful cannonball kick.

"Are you alright," Wildheart asked turning back to the group of Pegasi.

"Iron Wings is dead," wailed a light teal Pegasus; kneeling beside the broken Pegasus body. Wildheart trotted over to the teal Pegasus and examined the body finding no pulse. Wildheart sighed and turned to Rainbow Dash.

"Is anypony else wounded or worse," Wildheart asked.

"No," Rainbow Dash reported shaking her head, "Most are in shock but unscathed."

"Where did that Changeling come from," Wildheart asked.

"I found it," Ditzy reported, "in Thunderlane's house." A sudden crunch behind Wildheart turned him to see the Changeling stomping back through the forest toward them.

"That thing sure is persistent," Wildheart growled.

"Enough," shouted a commanding voice; and the Changeling stopped glaring hungrily at the group of ponies. Wildheart turned to see Banshee float down from a tree to them.

"Banshee," Wildheart growled, "I might have know that you were behind this."

"You look well, considering what happened yesterday at the Tavern," Banshee hissed mockingly.

"What do you want," Wildheart demanded.

"Have I not made that clear," Banshee hissed narrowing her eyes, "I want my big sister."

"Over my dead body," Wildheart growled.

"If you insist, I have killed you before," Banshee hissed; and the huge Changeling charged forward. Wildheart darted to the side avoiding the huge lumbering Changeling. Wildheart slammed his fore-hoof into the side of the Changeling's head; the crunch of the skull sounded with the force of the blow. The Changeling roared and staggered away collapsing to the ground and ceased to move. Wildheart turned and grimmest in pain as Banshee's horn embedded into his shoulder. A blast of green energy launched Wildheart backward.

"Wildheart," Rainbow Dash exclaimed; she and the other Pegasi charged forward. Banshee leaped over Rainbow Dash spinning through the air and caught the cyan Pegasus in the face. Banshee turned intercepting another Pegasus skidding backward Banshee heaved backward sending the Pegasus tumbling. Banshee launched a magic blast at the Pegasus immobilizing the pony. Rainbow Dash cannoned into Banshee knocking her into a tree. Banshee hissed in pain as Rainbow Dash's hoof caught her in the gut knocking the wind out of her lungs. Banshee slammed her forehead into Rainbow Dash's temporarily dazing her. Banshee spun around slamming Rainbow Dash into the tree. Banshee pulled Rainbow Dash's head back by her rainbow mane forcing Rainbow Dash to stare into Banshee's eyes.

"I could kill you right now," Banshee hissed, "but you seem to serve better alive." Banshee dropped Rainbow Dash to the ground and turned intercepting Ditzy's fore-hoof. Banshee shoved Ditzy backward and surrounded Ditzy in a bubble of magic.

"You will go and inform the rest of the Mane Six of this," Banshee hissed, "Tell them what happened here." Banshee released Ditzy of her magic letting her drop to the ground.

"Of course I won't let you escape unscathed," Banshee hissed her horn glowing. Rainbow Dash leaped onto Banshee dragging her to the ground.

"Derpy get out of here, now," Rainbow Dash ordered.

"What about you," Ditzy asked.

"Just go, I'll be fine," Rainbow Dash replied.

"I will come back," Ditzy promised then she launched into sky.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tinted Silver and Weaving Silver sat together eating muffins freshly baked by Ditzy's daughter Dinky. Tinted Silver straitened up as Weaving Silver grimmest putting hoof to her head.

"What is it," Tinted Silver asked. Weaving Silver shook her head and glanced at her daughter.

"Something's happened," Weaving Silver answered.

"Is my mom coming home," Dinky asked as she trotted over to Weaving Silver, "She said she would come home."

"I'm sure she's coming home, Dinky," Weaving Silver assured. "I have to go," Weaving Silver said as she turned to the door.

"Where," Tinted Silver asked standing up.

"I fear that Rainbow Dash is in trouble," Weaving Silver replied turning back to Tinted Silver.

"Then I'm coming with you," Tinted Silver said.

"No," Weaving Silver ordered, "Stay here with Dinky."

"Yeah, yeah, the two fillies left behind," Tinted Silver grumbled turning away from Weaving Silver.

"Hey," Weaving Silver shouted spinning her daughter around, "I am counting on you to have the responsibility to take charge while I'm gone."

"But…," Tinted Silver started to protest.

"Do you have the responsibility to be the mare I know you are and protect Dinky," Weaving Silver demanded. Tinted Silver's eyes widened as she realized the importance of the duty that Weaving Silver was giving her.

"You can count on me, mother," Tinted Silver assured wrapping her arms around Weaving Silver. "Take care of yourself ok," Tinted Silver whispered, "I don't know how I would live without you."

"I will be ok," Weaving Silver reassured, "I will be back soon."

"Good-bye, Dinky," Weaving Silver said as she pulled the filly unicorn into a hug.

"You better bring my mother back," Dinky demanded tears running down her cheeks.

"I swear on my life that I will," Weaving Silver replied and she turned and trotted out the door. After the door closed Tinted Silver turned to Dinky who still had tears in her eyes.

"Hey, cheer up, Dinky," Tinted Silver murmured soothingly as she wrapped a wing over Dinky.

"Leave me alone," Dinky moaned shrugging Tinted Silver's wing off her. Tinted Silver sighed inwardly realizing that cheering up Dinky was going to be harder that she thought.

"Do you want to go to Sugarcube Corner for some ice-cream," Tinted Silver asked.

"Maybe later," Dinky sniffed whipping her tears away with her hoof. Tinted Silver groaned inwardly as a timid knock came at the door. A second knock came followed by a more force full knock.

"I'm coming," Tinted Silver called rushing to the door, "give it a rest." Tinted Silver glanced through the eyehole noticing the light pink mane of Fluttershy.

"Oh, is your mother home," Fluttershy murmured as Tinted Silver opened to door.

"Fluttershy," Tinted Silver greeted, "I'm sorry she's not here right now."

"I can come back later," Fluttershy murmured then hiding her eyes under her mane added, "If you don't mind that is."

"Nonsense, come on in," Tinted Silver replied.

"Oh, it's no trouble," Fluttershy whispered as Tinted Silver lead her inside.

"My mother would never forgive me if I sent you away," Tinted Silver replied.

"Twilight Sparkle sent me to fetch Weaving Silver," Fluttershy whispered.

"And here I thought this was a social visit," Tinted Silver replied sarcastically, "She's gone to help Rainbow Dash with something."

"R-really," Fluttershy whispered.

"Yes," Tinted Silver replied, "she said she felt that Rainbow Dash was in danger."

"Ditsy came to the library… reporting that Rainbow Dash… had been captured and needed help," Fluttershy whispered.

"Rainbow Dash was captured," Tinted Silver replied in disbelief.

"Is my mother alright," Dinky asked as she came down the stairs.

"She was shaken up but was uninjured," Fluttershy replied. Suddenly a bang at the door caused Fluttershy to jump.

"W-what was t-that," Fluttershy stammered. Tinted Silver slunk to the window and noticed a Changeling at the door with four other Changelings behind it.

"Upstairs," Tinted Silver whispered as she moved back to Dinky and Fluttershy. Tinted Silver stopped when she heard scraping on the roof.

"Uh, this way," Tinted Silver murmured moving to the kitchen back door. Tinted Silver swore under her breath as a bang came at the back door.

"In here," Tinted Silver murmured moving to a cupboard. Tinted Silver opened the cupboard to reveal an elevating shaft.

"W-what," Fluttershy stammered.

"Get in," Tinted Silver ordered pushing Fluttershy in the box as she heard a crash upstairs. Tinted Silver lifted Dinky into the box beside Fluttershy.

"Stay in here and keep quiet," Tinted Silver whispered.

"What about you," Fluttershy whispered.

"I will try and drive them away," Tinted Silver, "use the elevator to the basement and escape through the tunnels; if I don't met up with you in five minutes head to Twilight's."

"But…," Fluttershy's protest was caught off as Tinted Silver shut the door. Tinted Silver ran to the stairs ducking under a Changeling that came down. Using her wings Tinted Silver levitated herself up and back-flipped onto the balcony above. A Changeling grabbed Tinted Silver from behind. Tinted Silver thrust forward tipping the Changeling over the rails and down the stairs. Tinted Silver tumbled over a Changeling's back and dived out a broken window. A Changeling slammed into Tinted Silver driving her toward the ground. Tinted Silver spread her wings breaking from the Changeling's grip. Tinted Silver flapped her wings and curved upward avoiding impact. Tinted Silver grabbed a flag-pole and bent it in a bowing fashion then let go catching a Changeling and sending it tumbling into two more. _So many,_ Tinted Silver thought to herself_, they seem rather fond of me_.

"I can smell your fear little filly," hummed a voice in Tinted Silver's head. Tinted Silver shook her head and another Changeling slammed into her side driving her into the Smashin' Barrel Tavern causing many ponies to scream and run out. Tinted Silver pushed rubble off her and struggled to her hooves giving herself a shake. The Changeling slammed into Tinted Silver driving her against the counter. Tinted Silver kicked off the counter and fell backward on top of the Changeling. Tinted Silver rolled off the Changeling and kicked up onto her hooves. Tinted Silver ran to the tavern stairs to the gain altitude. _What the hay do the Changelings want with me_, Tinted Silver thought. Tinted Silver crashed out a window glass showered down onto her. A hoof caught Tinted Silver in the face sending her smashing into a building sending rubble crumbling on top of her. As Tinted Silver gasped for the breath that had left her lungs Banshee landed in front of her.

"Aw, did mommy leave her poor little filly all alone," Banshee hissed. Tinted Silver gritted her teeth and stood up driving her hoof into Banshee's face sending her crashing through the wall. Tinted Silver stumbled out onto a balcony and looked down. Dinky stood ridged as a large Changeling stood before her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Wake up, Wildheart," called a voice; arousing Wildheart from the dark void. Wildheart opened his eyes to see Celestia standing before him in the black.

"Am I dead," Wildheart asked standing up; knowing that this was a different Plain of consciousness.

"I am sorry, Wildheart," Celestia replied sorrow in her voice.

"Why; why now," Wildheart asked "Weaving Silver needs me."

"Wildheart," called another voice turning him to see a female unicorn he had not seen for years.

"Silverlight," Wildheart murmured.

"Hello, my love," murmured the unicorn.

"Everypony has a choice, Wildheart," Celestia said.

"A choice between staying with my love or going back to Weaving Silver; you are cruel Celestia," Wildheart murmured.

"I realize that I sometimes ask too much of my subjects," Celestia said.

"You think," Wildheart snapped turning to Celestia, "do you have any idea what I've had to give up."

"Your love, I know," Celestia replied.

"And now you are asking me to choose my love or my duty," Wildheart growled, "Again."

"My love," Silverlight murmured coming up to Wildheart's side and nuzzled his cheek.

"I can't lose you again," Wildheart murmured turning to Silverlight.

"Oh, Wildheart," Silverlight murmured wrapping her hooves around Wildheart.

"But, I can't abandon Weaving Silver either," Wildheart whispered.

"What," Silverlight gasped pushing away from Wildheart, "just like before."

"I'm sorry," Wildheart murmured.

"Oh, you're sorry," Silverlight protested, "just like last time." "You're leaving me again for a Changeling." Wildheart's head spun; it had been many years since he had heard Weaving Silver referred to as a Changeling he had almost forgotten Weaving Silver's heritage. Most ponies he could have dealt with, but to hear it from Silverlight made his heart ache.

"Weaving Silver is not a Changeling," Wildheart replied.

"Don't try and hide what she is, you know what her kind did to me," Silverlight snapped. Wildheart closed his eyes; it had taken many years for him to get over Silverlight's death.

"And don't try telling me that she's _different_ because she isn't," Silverlight hissed.

"What happens if I choose to leave," Wildheart asked turning to Celestia.

"You will wake up is reality," Celestia replied.

"I'm sorry, Silverlight," Wildheart murmured; but Silverlight stepped in his way.

"I won't let you leave," Silverlight growled.

"What's happened to you," Wildheart asked narrowing his eyes, "you were so light hearted about my choice."

"You won't leave me again," Silverlight wailed.

"I have made up my mind," Wildheart replied, moving passed Silverlight "If I stay here Equestria may fall to the Changelings."

"Well," Silverlight sighed sniffing, "sure I can't convince you to stay."

"No," Wildheart replied. "Good-bye, Silverlight," Wildheart said lifting his hoof to Silverlight who began to fade into light. Wildheart sighed as Silverlight vanished and Celestia stepped in front of him the light silhouetting.

"You are a worthy subject," Celestia said, "Your loyalty will not go unrewarded."

"I'm not doing this for you," Wildheart replied as Celestia faded; and Wildheart was left alone in the light.

"Wildheart," called a voice in the light. Wildheart woke to find Weaving Silver shaking him.

"Wildheart," Weaving Silver exclaimed, "are you ok."

"I'll be fine," Wildheart replied stumbling to his hooves.

"You were dead," Weaving Silver whispered.

"Celestia gave me a choice," Wildheart replied, "come back or stay."

"You choose me," Weaving Silver murmured, "Why you could have had peace."

"I would go through the fires of Tartarus with you," Wildheart replied, "I would even defy Celestia's orders to go with you."

"Why," Weaving Silver asked.

"Because you're my friend," Wildheart replied, "that's what friends do."

"I-I knew that you cared about me," Weaving Silver sighed, "but, I never thought that I meant this much to you, being a Changeling."

"Never say that," Wildheart said, "you have proven many times over that you are no Changeling."

"Aw, isn't that sweet," sneered a voice turning them to see a Changeling perched in a tree. Weaving Silver narrowed her eyes and prepared to attack.

"Hold on," the Changeling hissed, "I've come to give you a gift from Banshee." The Changeling levitated Rainbow Dash in front of her.

"Rainbow," Weaving Silver exclaimed.

"Banshee is done with her," the Changeling hissed dropping Rainbow Dash. Weaving Silver dove forward catching Rainbow Dash just before she hit the ground. Wildheart charged forward and slammed his back-hooves into the trunk knocking the tree down. Wildheart walked over to the Changeling which was pinned down.

"Our regards to Banshee," Wildheart growled stomping down on the Changeling's head.

"Wildheart she's alive," Weaving Silver called, "but she needs immediate medical treatment." Wildheart rushed over to Weaving Silver.

"Come on, Rainbow," Weaving Silver rasped hoisting Rainbow Dash onto her back.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Dinky, run," Tinted Silver cried as she glancing from the balcony to the filly unicorn. The large Changeling hunched over Dinky. Tinted Silver launched into the air as the Changeling raised its hoof. Tinted Silver scooped Dinky off the ground just as the Changeling's hoof slammed down.

"What the hay were you thinking," Tinted Silver demanded, clutching Dinky in her fore-hooves.

"I-I was scared," Dinky whimpered.

"So was I," Tinted Silver sighed trying to keep her voice calm, "I was afraid that I wouldn't catch you in time." Suddenly pain seared into Tinted Silver's back as a magic blast slammed into her. Tinted Silver glanced over her shoulder as a Changeling drone slammed into her driving her to the ground. Tinted Silver slammed into the ground with a crunch. Tinted Silver rolled over kicking the Changeling drone away. Tinted Silver scrambled to her hooves winching as she found that her wing was dislocated.

"Are you alright, Dinky," Tinted Silver asked, not taking her eyes off the Changeling drone. When Dinky gave no answer Tinted Silver turned to see the filly unicorn lying on the ground her hoof twisted awkwardly. Tinted Silver turned back to the Changeling drone her eyes flashing green. Then Tinted Silver charged forward faster that the Changeling drone could react knocking him off his hooves. Tinted Silver began landing strike after strike to the Changeling drone's face. Suddenly a magic blast seared into Tinted Silver's back. Tinted Silver was lifted into the air then thrown against a tree where she slumped to the ground. Banshee flew down beside the Changeling drone who sat up wiping a hoof across his chin.

"Bring her," Banshee ordered pointing her hoof at Tinted Silver.

"What about this one," asked the drone indicating Dinky.

"She will make a pleasant snack," Banshee hissed walking over to Dinky and rolled her over.

"Leave her alone," Tinted Silver rasped stumbling to her hooves.

"Look at you," Banshee hissed turning to Tinted Silver, "you can hardly stand, and still you try to be a hero." Tinted Silver suddenly sprang forward kicking the Changeling drone in the face dropping him. Tinted Silver turned to Banshee who blocked her hoof and sent her own to Tinted Silver's gut. Banshee smiled evilly as Tinted Silver slumped over her hoof. Banshee began landed punch after punch to Tinted Silver's gut driving her backward with every strike. Banshee levitated Tinted Silver off the ground and sent her hurtling at the tree. Tinted Silver cracked against the tree sending her spinning into the bushes. Banshee looked impressed as Tinted Silver stumbled back to her hooves.

"You are my sister's daughter," Banshee complemented, "I can see her determination in you." Banshee charged forward teleporting at the last minute avoiding Tinted Silver's punch. Banshee's hoof wrapped around Tinted Silver's throat while placing her other hoof against Tinted Silver's back. Tinted Silver's cry echoed through Everfree forest as a slender spike thrust into her back. Banshee lifted Tinted Silver off the ground causing her to cry out again as she place her mouth to Tinted Silver's ear.

"Your mother's determination got her killed many times," Banshee hissed into Tinted Silver's ear. Banshee retracted the spike and Tinted Silver dropped to her knees then fell face down. Tinted Silver's gazed drifted to Dinky who had regained consciousness.

"Dinky, run," Tinted Silver rasped. Dinky stared at Tinted Silver then turned and ran; Banshee launched after the fleeing filly.

"Oh, no you don't," Tinted Silver rasped using her remaining strength to leap onto Banshee driving her to the ground. As Dinky's tail disappeared into the bushes Tinted Silver's eyes closed with her determined smile still painted on her face.

Tinted Silver woke to find herself chained. Tinted Silver glanced around studding her surroundings. There was another pony beside her; but it was hard to tell whether or not it was a stallion or a mare. Suddenly a hoof kicked Tinted Silver in the face drawing her attention to a Changeling drone.

"Good you're awake," hissed the Changeling drone.

"Leave her alone," rasped the pony next to Tinted Silver. The Changeling whipped around striking the pony across the face.

"Watch it," hissed the Changeling drone, "and you may keep your remaining eye." Tinted Silver's eyes widened when she noticed that one of the pony's eyes was missing.

"Enough," shouted a commanding voice. The Changeling drone turned around and crouched down as Banshee walked forward.

"You should be dead," Banshee hissed pointing her hoof at Tinted Silver. Banshee sighed, "It seems you have your mother's bothersome ability to regenerate."

"Disappointed," Tinted Silver rasped spitting at Banshee's hooves. Banshee glanced at the spot where Tinted Silver then struck her across the face.

"I have been waiting to taste my sister's blood for so long," Banshee hissed placing her hoof on Tinted Silver's head.

"Wait," rasped the other pony.

"What," Banshee spat turning around a glowing slender green spike sliding from her hoof inches from the pony's face.

"She is more use to you alive," rasped the pony.

"How," Banshee hissed.

"She is Weaving Silver's daughter," rasped the pony.

"I know that," Banshee hissed, "that is why I brought her here."

"Yes but if you kill her now," rasped the pony, "you won't get the satisfaction of seeing Weaving Silver's pain if you kill Tinted Silver in front of her."

"You know what; you are right," Banshee hissed the spike evaporating. Banshee spun around back to Tinted Silver, "you are under my protection… for the moment." Banshee turned and walked away the Changeling drone following.

"Why did you do that," Tinted Silver hissed turning to the other pony.

"You're welcome," rasped the pony, "I at least prolonged your death for the time being."

"I can take care of myself," Tinted Silver protested.

"You wouldn't be here then would you," rasped the pony.

"Why you…," Tinted Silver started.

"Name's Thunderlane by the way," rasped the pony, "You do have my respect."

"What," Tinted Silver rasped the statement catching her off guard.

"You are bold," Thunderlane rasped.

"I'm not afraid to die," Tinted Silver replied.

"If you have been tortured by Banshee then dying is escape," Thunderlane rasped motioning to his missing eye, "take my word for it."

"Well then, we should stop talking and try finding a way of escape," Tinted Silver replied.

"What was that," growled a Changeling guard turning to them.

"Nothing," Tinted Silver replied. The Changeling drone narrowed his eyes and walked over to Tinted Silver.

"She's under Banshee's protection," Thunderlane rasped.

"You aren't," growled the Changeling drone turning to Thunderlane, "So shut it." The Changeling drone turned back to Tinted Silver.

"You should be thankful of Banshee," hissed the Changeling drone, "or I would be feasting on you." Tinted Silver kicked the Changeling drone in the face sending blood and spittle flying. The Changeling drone roared in fury scrambling to his hooves and raised his hoof. The Changeling drone's hoof halted inches from Tinted Silver's muzzle and was whirled around to face Banshee.

"I told you she is under _my_ protection," Banshee snarled her horn glowing. The Changeling drone crouched down in submission. Banshee drove her hoof spike through the Changeling drone's skull. Tinted Silver stared as Banshee tossed the Changeling drone's carcass to the ground. Banshee turned to Tinted Silver and hoisted her to the length of her restraints.

"Do not test my generosity," Banshee hissed her horn glowing. Tinted Silver braced herself for pain but Banshee's blast shot the restraints. Tinted Silver turned to Banshee confused.

"Come with me," Banshee ordered, and Tinted Silver felt her hooves moving uncontrollably. Tinted Silver followed Banshee through the camp to a magical tent. Tinted Silver as flung into a corner and a magic bubble surrounded her. Tinted Silver charged forward screaming in pain as the bubble sent electric currents through her. Tinted Silver collapsed to the ground her strength drained.

"I will kill you if you try a stunt like that again," Banshee hissed. Tinted Silver sighed and rested her head as she lay on the ground.

**2 Chapters in one day thats a new record.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 8

Weaving Silver sat in the lobby of Ponyville Hospital with Wildheart beside her while the rest of the Mane Six paced back and forth. Weaving Silver stood up as Doctor Monitor trotted over to them.

"How is she," Twilight Sparkle asked. Doctor Monitor glanced at the ponies before him straitened his glasses and a warm smile appeared on his face.

"Rainbow Dash is stable," Doctor Monitor replied; the words had hardly left his mouth when Weaving Silver and the Mane Six barged passed him. As Pinkie Pie wheeled in her party cannon Doctor Monitor stopped her with a hoof.

"Nothing bigger than a flower-basket," Doctor Monitor demanded.

"Aw," Pinkie Pie whined and turned wheeling her party cannon out the door.

"Rainbow Dash, thank Celestia," Twilight Sparkle exclaimed rushing over to Rainbow Dash's gurney.

"Twi-ouch," Rainbow Dash's greeting was replaced with a grunt of pain as Twilight Sparkle wrapped her hooves around Rainbow Dash, "Easy on the rib."

"Sorry," Twilight gasped releasing Rainbow Dash.

"It's ok," Rainbow Dash replied propping herself up on one hoof.

"Rainbow Dash," Fluttershy whimpered coming over to the bed.

"Hey, Fluttershy," Rainbow Dash replied wrapping her other hoof around the yellow Pegasus. Fluttershy attentively returned Rainbow Dash's hug.

"You ok," Rainbow Dash asked, "I heard that you were attack by Changelings."

"I'm fine," Fluttershy whispered, "Tinted Silver drove them off."

"Tint, where is that filly," Rainbow Dash interrupted glancing back at the door. Weaving Silver was leaning against the wall her head hung low in defeat.

"What happened," Rainbow Dash asked.

"Tinted Silver hasn't returned," Wildheart answered.

"It's my fault," Weaving Silver moaned.

"You can't blame yourself, Weaving," Wildheart assured soothingly, "You had no way of knowing."

"Yes I did," Weaving Silver moaned, "I knew for sure that the minute I left the house, Banshee would attack."

"You did the right thing in putting Tinted Silver in charge," Twilight Sparkle reassured, "she allowed for Fluttershy and Dinky to escape."

"Yes but it is Tinted Silver; Banshee wants," Weaving Silver replied.

"Why," Rainbow Dash asked, "Why doesn't she just go after, you."

"Because she wants the ultimate revenge," Weaving Silver replied; Rainbow Dash's eyes widened in realization.

"What are we waiting here for," Rainbow Dash demanded and began pulling her covers off.

"For you to recover," Twilight Sparkle replied laying a hoof on Rainbow Dash's shoulder.

"I'm fine," Rainbow Dash replied shrugging Twilight Sparkle's hoof off. Rainbow Dash pulled her covers off and slipped out of bed. Rainbow Dash's legs gave out and she stumbled forward; Twilight Sparkle catching her.

"You are anything but fine, Rainbow Dash," Doctor Monitor said walking into the room. Rainbow Dash glared at the doctor.

"It's alright, Rainbow," Weaving Silver said walking over to Rainbow Dash, "I can begin searching with Wildheart."

"But," Rainbow Dash protested.

"You won't be much help half alive," Weaving Silver replied.

"How long," Rainbow Dash asked the doctor.

"A day or less," Doctor Monitor replied.

"A day," Rainbow Dash repeated in astonishment. "Twilight, please don't make me stay here, again."

"I'm sorry, Rainbow Dash, but that is not my decision," Twilight Sparkle replied, "Don't worry we will be back later." Rainbow Dash sighed and hung her head as Twilight Sparkle and the rest of the Mane Six walked out of the wing. Weaving Silver walked over to Rainbow Dash.

"Please, Weaving," Rainbow Dash begged, "You have to let me come with you."

"I tried persuading Doctor Monitor, but he insists that you stay," Weaving Silver replied.

"Forget the doctor," Rainbow Dash blurted out, "I need to get out, or I will go insane." Weaving Silver smiled slightly amused then moved in closer to Rainbow Dash.

"Here," Weaving Silver whispered dropping a key beside Rainbow Dash, "I swapped it off the doctor when he walked passed me."

"Thanks, Weaving, I owe you one," Rainbow Dash whispered, "Good luck looking for Tinted Silver." Weaving Silver nodded and turned back to Wildheart.

"You shouldn't have done that," Wildheart warned his voice lowered.

"Then sue me," Weaving Silver whispered, "I will need her in this one." Rainbow Dash lay back in her bed as a nurse came in.

"How are you doing, Rainbow Dash," Nurse Redheart asked.

"Bored as heck," Rainbow Dash replied, "How are you."

"Can I get you anything," Nurse Redheart asked ignoring Rainbow Dash's mocking reply.

"Now that you mention it," Rainbow Dash replied, "I would love a Daring Do book."

"As you wish," Nurse Redheart replied and turned and walked out of the room. When the door closed Rainbow Dash pulled her covers off and slipped out of bed stumbling forward. Rainbow Dash growled in frustration and struggled to her hooves and worked her way to the window. Nurse Redheart walked into the room as Rainbow Dash reached the window.

"What are you doing," Nurse Redheart demanded rushing over to Rainbow Dash.

"Don't try to stop me," Rainbow Dash said pushing the window open.

"You're not ready to fly yet," Nurse Redheart warned.

"Watch me," Rainbow Dash growled leaping out the window. Pain in Rainbow Dash's tail told her that Nurse Redheart had gripped her tail. Rainbow Dash flapped her wings pulling Nurse Redheart with her.

"Let go," Rainbow Dash grumbled flapping furiously. Nurse Redheart grunted a reply pulling backward. Rainbow Dash rolled over in the air and glared into Nurse Redheart's eyes.

"Look, I know you are doing your job; I'm trying to do mine," Rainbow Dash growled, "So let go of my tail." Nurse Redheart stared into Rainbow Dash's eyes seeing worry and her eyes softened. Nurse Redheart sighed inwardly then let go of Rainbow Dash's tail. Rainbow Dash hovered in the air staring at Nurse Redheart.

"Go, your friends need you," Nurse Redheart said.

"Thank you," Rainbow Dash said as Nurse Redheart closed the window. Rainbow Dash turned to Everfree forest.

"I'm coming, Weaving," Rainbow Dash murmured to herself and sped toward Everfree forest.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Tinted Silver stood up in her prison as Banshee entered the tent. Banshee hissed as she dropped a lifeless Changeling at her feet.

"Look," Banshee hissed ", look at what you're precious mother did."

"You threaten her friends," Tinted Silver hissed, "and you captured me."

"Yes, her precious daughter," Banshee hissed, "If she cared about you she would come to me."

"Why don't you just go after her yourself," Tinted Silver hissed, "that is if you have the guts to?"

"You think I'm afraid," Banshee hissed stepping into the sphere.

"Oh I don't have to think," Tinted Silver, "I _know_ you're terrified of my mother." Banshee hissed and struck Tinted Silver across the face. Tinted Silver cracked her jaw then turned back to Banshee. Tinted Silver's eyes widened when she caught sight of the blue feather Banshee levitated in front of her.

"Rainbow Dash," Tinted Silver rasped. Suddenly Tinted Silver leaped onto Banshee her eyes flashing green. Tinted Silver barred her teeth, but Banshee began a slow chuckle.

"What's so funny," Tinted Silver growled.

"There it is," Banshee hissed, causing Tinted Silver's growl to disappear, "The fire of Queen Chrysalis." The fire dissipated as Tinted Silver stepped off Banshee.

"What," Banshee mused, "didn't you know your mother's heritage?"

"I know that my mother is a Changeling," Tinted Silver rasped.

"Did your mother mention that you are a Changeling," Banshee hissed.

"I am not a Changeling," Tinted Silver growled striking out at Banshee who blocked her hoof.

"Have you wondered why you get angry so easily," Banshee hissed. "Or hear us in your head," Banshee's voice hummed in Tinted Silver's head.

"No… I'm not a Changeling," Tinted Silver started, but Banshee caught across the face.

"You have the link," Banshee hissed, "you will always be a freak to your pony friends." Banshee knelt next to Tinted Silver who had tears in her eyes.

"But, me, I don't think you're a freak," Banshee said soothingly; almost like Weaving Silver.

"S-She told me that you would kill me," Tinted Silver whimpered.

"Sounds like you don't know your mother as well as you thought," Banshee hummed. "Why would I kill you, you're one of us."

"She is one of you," Tinted Silver rasped turning her gaze to Banshee.

"She has murdered hundreds, and not just Changelings," Banshee hissed, "your precious mother was not always good and sweet." "She killed many innocent ponies under Chrysalis' rule."

"No," Tinted Silver growled.

"And then she murdered me and betrayed her own mother," Banshee continued, "isn't that enough evidence to want to kill her."

"I don't care what she did to you," Tinted Silver growled, "she is my mother, and I will not let you kill her."

"Oh, I won't kill her," Banshee hissed, "That would be far to forgiving."

"Then what are you waiting for," Tinted Silver growled, "kill me."

"No, Tinted Silver," Banshee hissed, "what's a better revenge than to be killed by her own daughter."

"You're feather-brained if you think I will kill my own mother," Tinted Silver growled.

"Oh, you won't have any choice in the matter," Banshee hissed her horn glowing. Tinted Silver gasped as magical chains pulled her to the wall of the tent. Tinted Silver struggled in the restraints as Banshee walked forward.

"Awaken your inner Changeling," Banshee hissed touching her horn to Tinted Silver's chest. Tinted Silver cried out in pain; she felt as if venom rushed through her veins. Tinted Silver's eyes flashed green as her pupils became serpent-like slits; her mane grew darker. Tinted Silver dropped to the ground motionless. Banshee rested a hoof on Tinted Silver. Suddenly Tinted Silver's hoof shot up catching Banshee in the throat. Banshee gagged as Tinted Silver lifted her off the ground.

"Release me," Banshee ordered, "I am still your superior."

"I have no superior," Tinted Silver hissed, then launched Banshee across the tent. Banshee scrambled to her feet to find Tinted Silver in front of her, her Changeling horn glowing. Banshee screeched in pain as green energy seared into her.

"I understand," Banshee rasped as currents went through her.

"And don't you forget that," Tinted Silver hissed turning away from Banshee. _What's happened_, Banshee thought? Tinted Silver spun around striking Banshee across the face sending her spinning to the ground.

"Get me something to eat," Tinted Silver ordered. Banshee wiped her jaw then stood up and walked out of the tent. Banshee barred her teeth; _I haven't been treated like this in all my life_. _I'm not a slave_, Banshee hissed, _I am Queen and I will silence any Changeling who challenges me_. Banshee turned back and burst into the tent and leaped at Tinted Silver. Banshee stopped in mid-air levitating in front of Tinted Silver.

"Tell we, what possibly made you think you could over throw me," Tinted Silver hissed.

"I'll rip your heart out and shove it down your mother's throat," Banshee snarled flailing in mid air; Tinted Silver tilted her head slightly amused at Banshee squirming.

"I could crush you like the maggot you are," Tinted Silver hissed, "But I have a more humiliating fate for you." Banshee hissed in pain as she was forced into the ground and magical bindings wrapped around her.

"Now you unlocked my inner Changeling," Tinted Silver hissed circling Banshee, "so I can lock yours."

"No, please," Banshee pleaded struggling against her restraints. Tinted Silver's lips drew back in a cruel sneer and she touched her horn to Banshee. Banshee screeched in pain as her veins seemed to rupture in fury. Banshee's lit eyes faded to circle irises and her insect wings burned away. Banshee's Changeling horn turned into a unicorn horn and her skin turned to a dark lavender. A metal ring etched with arcane runes appeared around Banshee's new horn.

"Why make me a unicorn if you're just going to dispel my magic," Banshee hissed as her restraints slid off her.

"Oh, this is the only pony form I have seen you as," Tinted Silver replied. Banshee narrowed her eyes as Tinted Silver circled her.

"Oh, and only one of my blood can release the ring and give you your powers back," Tinted Silver hissed, "And I won't give it back." Banshee hung her head in defeat as she understood the real humiliation behind being trapped as a pony. _The only way I can help myself is to get help from my sister_, Banshee hissed.

"Drones," Tinted Silver called. Three Changeling drones rushed into the tent.

"Throw this one into the pits," Tinted Silver ordered. The Changeling drones turned to the defeated Banshee.

"It's me, Banshee," Banshee hissed, "You will obey me."

"Oh isn't this sweet revenge," hissed one of the drones. Banshee's hopes sank as the drones closed around her and lead her out of the tent. The drones opened a trap door and Banshee was flung in. Banshee scrambled to her hooves.

"I will get free," Banshee promised, "and I will drag your souls down to Tartarus." The drones laughed and closed the door leaving Banshee in darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Wildheart walked through Everfree forest following Weaving Silver. A branch snap from above caught Wildheart's attention looking up to see a Pegasus.

"Weaving," Wildheart called. Weaving Silver darted over beside Wildheart both had to duck as the Pegasus nearly took their heads off. The Pegasus crashed into a tree upside down.

"Ditzy," Weaving Silver greeted trotting over to the gray Pegasus.

"I heard that you were looking for, Tinted Silver," Ditzy replied rolling over to a sitting position.

"Yes," Weaving Silver replied.

"She helped my daughter; I will do what I can to help her," Ditzy said.

"Why didn't you just ask you wanted to come," Weaving Silver replied motioning for Ditsy to follow. Ditzy stood up and walked over to Weaving Silver and Wildheart. Weaving Silver blinked in confusion as Ditzy seemed to be avoiding her gaze.

"Something wrong," Weaving Silver asked.

"Y-You're not mad at me," Ditzy murmured not meeting Weaving Silver's eyes.

"Of course not," Weaving Silver replied.

"B-But, Tinted Silver was captured because of Dinky," Ditzy murmured.

"No, I told her to protect Dinky," Weaving Silver replied, "If anypony is to blame it's me." Ditzy seemed to brighten up as she took instep in between Weaving Silver and Wildheart.

"And where do you think you three are going," called a voice turning them to see the Mane Six. Pinkie Pie bounced over to Weaving Silver.

"How could you even think a leaving without us," Pinkie Pie exclaimed her face right in Weaving Silver's.

"Calm down, Pinkie," Twilight Sparkle said coming up behind Pinkie Pie "This matter is personal for Weaving Silver."

"Then she could have at least said good-bye," Pinkie Pie protested.

"Yeah, but could you be any louder," Weaving Silver replied sarcastically, "You might as well be holding a bright red sign." Pinkie Pie cocked her head confused.

"You will give away our position," Weaving Silver explained.

"Well, this makes our job easier," hummed a Changeling turning Weaving Silver to see two Changelings perched in a tree.

"Well, I kinda wanted to be farther in before I got your attention," Weaving Silver hissed crouching down as the two Changelings were accompanied by sixteen more.

"Stand down, you are outnumbered," the lead Changeling ordered. Twilight Sparkle stepped forward examining the Changelings.

"Oh, my," Twilight Sparkle exclaimed, "your right; what could we possibly do against eighteen Changelings."

"You will be silent, filly," the Changeling hissed.

"F-filly," Twilight Sparkle repeated.

"Oh, pony-feathers," Applejack muttered under her breath.

"Filly," Twilight Sparkle growled, "Let me show you what this _filly _can do." Instantly Twilight Sparkle was surrounded by an aura of purple light. Twilight Sparkle's eyes flashed and nine of the Changelings levitated into the air. In the same moment Twilight Sparkle launched nine magic bolts at the remaining Changelings. The rest of the Mane Six stared in silence as Twilight Sparkle turned to them.

"Remind me not to call her a unicorn," Weaving Silver whispered to Wildheart who nodded in agreement.

"Sorry," Twilight Sparkle said, "did you want to question them."

"That's fine we can always find more," Weaving Silver replied.

"Weaving," Wildheart called standing a few yards away his words seemed to catch in his throat. Weaving Silver darted over to Wildheart and glanced at the ground and sighed. Gray feathers littered the ground and blood pooled at the base of a tree. Weaving Silver dropped to her knees and hung her head in defeat.

"I'm sorry, Weaving," Ditzy said coming up to her friend.

"She's too young," Weaving Silver wept. Wildheart moved close to Weaving Silver offering comfort to the mare he had raised. Weaving Silver eyes were closed in concentration; Wildheart knew that she was trying to locate the Changeling hive-mind. Wildheart turned back to Ditzy and the Mane Six who looked on in concern.

"I-Is she alright," Fluttershy asked timidly. Wildheart opened his mouth to say the Weaving Silver was fine, but new that lying to Fluttershy was unfair.

"Only time can cure, Weaving," Wildheart replied.

"This is interesting," Weaving Silver said suddenly causing everypony to turn to her, "I can't seem to locate Banshee's mind."

"Maybe she's found a way to block the hive-mind," Wildheart suggested.

"You can't block the hive-mind, not even Chrysalis could," Weaving Silver replied, then added more to herself, "Unless, but that can't be."

"What," Wildheart asked, "We need to consider every possibility."

"Well, unless Banshee has locked her Changeling powers," Weaving Silver replied, "but, I know she wouldn't lock her powers; she would be stuck as a pony." Then catching the looks of the Mane Six Weaving Silver cleared her throat.

"No, offence," Weaving Silver said apologetically, "But, to Banshee, being a pony would be worse than death."

"Then what are we waiting for," Rainbow Dash demanded, "let's get them while their plots are down."

"Now Rainbow Dash, that wasn't very nice," called a voice from the trees. Rainbow Dash turned to see a Changeling crouched down. Weaving Silver could only stare in utter shock as Changelings appeared around them.

"Well, isn't this just great," the Changeling hissed, "Weaving Silver caught off guard?" Weaving Silver and the Mane Six glanced around as Changelings encircled them.

"Looking for Tinted Silver," hissed a Changeling. As soon as those words left the Changeling's mouth Weaving Silver's hoof smashed into its mouth. Weaving Silver lifted a second Changeling off the ground glaring at the rest of the Changelings.

"I will kill any Changeling who dares to mention my daughter's name," Weaving Silver snarled with such hostility; even Wildheart backed away in amazement. "I will find my daughter; I don't care if I have to kill you the get to her."

"W-Weaving," Wildheart murmured. Weaving Silver dropped the Changeling to the ground then spun around kicking the Changeling into the crowd. The Changeling crown descended over the group of ponies. Weaving Silver sank teeth into a Changeling's throat causing it to screech in pain. Weaving Silver sidestepped avoiding a Changeling and pulled it backward slamming it into the ground. Weaving Silver swerved away from a Changeling and slammed her hoof into its side with sickening crack. Ice surged through Weaving Silver's veins as she fought through the crowd sending Changelings flying this way and that. This wasn't the ice of the Changeling blood; Weaving Silver was a worried mother.

"Weaving, look out," called a voice from the fray. Weaving Silver turned intercepting a Changeling sending the two flying through the air. Weaving Silver's eyes flashed as she spun around slamming the Changeling into the ground. Weaving Silver struck the Changeling across the face. Then Weaving Silver's hoof stopped mid strike as she gazed down at the Changeling before her.

"Hello, mother," Tinted Silver hissed spitting licking blood from her lips. Weaving Silver looked at where she had struck Tinted Silver and to her hoof.

"T-Tint," Weaving Silver stammered, then fell backward off Tinted Silver horrified with what she had done. Weaving Silver's wings fell limp to her side as a part inside seemed to crack. The ice in Weaving Silver's veins melted away and the Changeling fire in her eyes vanished. Weaving Silver backed away as Tinted Silver stood up.

"What's wrong mother," Tinted Silver hissed then kicking Weaving Silver across the face added, "can't fight your own daughter." Ditzy slammed into Tinted Silver knocking her away from Weaving Silver. Ditzy stood protectively in front of Weaving Silver as Tinted Silver stood up.

"Well, look what the dog dragged in," Tinted Silver sneered. Ditzy made no response as her narrowed eyes followed Tinted Silver.

"Ditzy," Weaving Silver murmured rising to her hooves.

"Come on, Weaving," Ditzy called, "we can beat her together."

"Ditzy, she's Tinted Silver," Weaving Silver murmured.

"What," Ditzy exclaimed turning back to Weaving Silver. As soon as Ditzy turned away Tinted Silver darted forward.

"Ditzy," Weaving Silver exclaimed pushing Ditzy aside. Ditzy rolled over and stared in horror as a blade of green energy pierced through Weaving Silver's shoulder. Weaving Silver clenched her teeth and collapsed to the ground.

"Weaving," Ditzy exclaimed rushing over to Weaving Silver. Tinted Silver's hoof knocked Ditzy to the ground and was pinned down by her throat. Tinted Silver to the battle before her; the Mane Six and Wildheart were slowly but efficiently plowing their way through the ranks of Changelings.

"Enough," Tinted Silver screeched stopping the Changelings. The Mane Six glared at the ring of Changelings.

"Come on," Rainbow Dash taunted boxing the air with her hooves.

"Surrender," Tinted Silver hissed. Rainbow Dash turned to the voice that sounded so familiar.

"T-Tint," Rainbow Dash stuttered her eyes turning to Ditzy pinned down by Tinted Silver.

"Let her go," Twilight Sparkle demanded. A blade of green energy appeared against the back of Ditzy's neck.

"Surrender," Tinted Silver repeated, "Or this one dies." Rainbow Dash narrowed her eyes and crouched down ready to spring, but Twilight Sparkle put a hoof on Rainbow Dash's shoulder.

"We surrender," Twilight Sparkle said sounding reluctant, "just let her go."

"As you wish," Tinted Silver hissed releasing Ditzy who moved to Weaving Silver.

"You are my prisoners," Tinted Silver hissed, "Get up and start walking." Tinted Silver turned to Fluttershy who was examining Weaving Silver's wound.

"I said get up," Tinted Silver hissed marching over to Fluttershy and Weaving Silver. Fluttershy turned to Tinted Silver with unusual narrowed eyes causing Tinted Silver to hesitate.

"Weaving Silver can't walk with that blade through her shoulder," Fluttershy stated sounding more angry than usual. Tinted Silver held Fluttershy's stare then glanced to Weaving Silver, and yanked the blade out. Weaving Silver screeched in pain and Fluttershy draped her wing comfortingly over Weaving Silver.

"Now get up," Tinted Silver hissed, hoisting Fluttershy and Weaving Silver to their hooves. Weaving Silver stumbled but Tinted Silver caught her.

"You will walk, or your friends will start falling," Tinted Silver hissed into Weaving Silver's ear. Weaving Silver closed her eyes then grimmest as she stumbled to her hooves and started forward. Tinted Silver turned to the Mane Six.

"All of you get in line," Tinted Silver ordered. Rainbow Dash stared at Tinted Silver in disbelief. It couldn't be true that the mare that Rainbow Dash had come to respect more than her mother would join with Banshee. A Changeling shoved Rainbow Dash toward the others knocking her from her thoughts. Tinted Silver counted the ponies before her and narrowed her eyes.

"Where is Wildheart," Tinted Silver demanded.

"We don't know, you're majesty," hissed one of the Changeling drones.

"I wasn't asking you," Tinted Silver snapped marching past the drone to Weaving Silver and the Mane Six.

"Where is Wildheart," Tinted Silver demanded again.

"What's the matter," Rainbow Dash managed to hiss, "lose something." Tinted Silver struck Rainbow Dash across the face knocking her to the ground.

"Take them back to camp," Tinted Silver ordered, "then start searching the forest for Wildheart."

"It's a lost cause," Twilight Sparkle said as the Changelings lead them away, "Wildheart, knows this forest better than anypony I know."

"That's what you think, Twilight," Tinted Silver replied.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Rainbow Dash was thrown into a chamber and was greeted with utter darkness. Rainbow Dash did her best to get to her hooves.

"Hello," Rainbow Dash's whisper echoed of the walls, "Anypony down here." Movement beside Rainbow Dash flooded her with relief.

"R-Rainbow D-Dash," Fluttershy's voice whispered in the dark.

"Fluttershy," Rainbow Dash whispered, "Thank Celestia you're here."

"W-Where are you," Fluttershy whispered.

"Follow my voice, Fluttershy," Rainbow Dash whispered. There was some shuffling and Rainbow Dash felt feathers brush against her. Fluttershy's squeak sounded but she remained where she was.

"Fluttershy," Rainbow Dash whispered draping her wing comfortingly over her friend.

"Oh, Rainbow Dash, it's so dark," Fluttershy whispered, "I can't see."

"I can," hissed a voice, "I see two morons, who won't shut up." Rainbow Dash turned to the sound of the voice squinting into the darkness.

"Who's there," Rainbow Dash demanded.

"Who in deed," the voice replied.

"I haven't had the best day; prickling my feathers won't be the wisest method," Rainbow Dash growled.

"All the more reason not to let you know who, what, or where I am," the voice replied. Rainbow Dash marched toward the direction of the voice. Suddenly an agonizing cry came from outside the chamber.

"Twilight," Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"Did you really think you stood a chance coming here," the voice hissed. Rainbow Dash ignored the voice and made her way through the dark until she felt a wall.

"We have to get out of here," Rainbow Dash murmured.

"If you did what would you do," the voice hissed, "Get captured again that's what." Suddenly light flooded into the chamber half blinding Rainbow Dash. Twilight Sparkle was flung into the chamber and they were left in darkness once more.

"Twilight," Rainbow Dash exclaimed rushing over to Twilight Sparkle.

"R-Rainbow Dash," Twilight Sparkle rasped, "Where are we."

"I will answer that," the voice hissed, "You are in the pits."

"I wasn't aware that Changelings kept prisoners," Rainbow Dash retorted.

"I've kept you prisoner before," the voice hissed.

"You're a Changeling," Rainbow Dash shouted.

"Was a Changeling," the voice hissed, "Now I'm trapped in the pathetic form of a pony."

"You're Banshee aren't you," Twilight Sparkle growled, "Weaving told us about your distain of taking for of ponies."

"Head of the class aren't you, Twilight," Banshee hissed.

"Twilight, can't you do something," Rainbow Dash interrupted, "I'm getting tired of this darkness."

"She won't be able to cast magic," Banshee hissed. Banshee's comment was caught off as a loud crack went off in the dark followed by a faint light.

"H-How," Banshee murmured, as Twilight Sparkle's horn glowed lighting up the room; the ring that had been around her horn lay in two halves of the floor.

"I am the barer of magic," Twilight Sparkle replied turning to Banshee, "No simple ring of dispel can turn me off." Banshee's eyes looked blood-shot and sleep ridden.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't snap you in half right now," Rainbow Dash growled stomping over to Banshee.

"No reason," Banshee hissed as Rainbow Dash glared down at her, "unless you want me to undo what I did to Tinted Silver." Banshee instantly closed her mouth realizing she had said too much.

"What did you do to Tinted Silver," Rainbow Dash demanded hoisting Banshee to her hooves.

"I unlocked her inner Changeling; trying to turn her against my sister," Banshee hissed.

"You did a pretty good job at that," Twilight Sparkle growled walking over to Banshee, "Yet here you are."

"My plan backfired on me," Banshee hissed.

"Tinted Silver over through your rule," Twilight Sparkle answered; Banshee narrowed her eyes. The chamber door opened suddenly; Pinkie Pie and Applejack were flung into the chamber. Rainbow Dash rushed over to her friends.

"I'm sorry, girls," Applejack rasped, avoiding Twilight Sparkle's gaze, "they broke me."

"What," Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"I told them where Wildheart went," Applejack rasped, "they were going to kill Pinkie Pie if I didn't tell."

"Boo hoo sad story," Banshee sneered. Rainbow Dash turned back to Banshee just as the chamber doors opened and Weaving Silver was flung into the chamber with Ditzy Doo. Weaving Silver looked completely defeated; her head was hung low, her once shiny mane was dull and faded.

"Weaving," Rainbow Dash exclaimed rushing over Weaving Silver and help her to her hooves.

"I can't do this, Rainbow," Weaving Silver's whisper was barely audible, "I can't fight my own daughter."

"That was my plan," Banshee hissed. Weaving Silver's expression changed completely as she marched over to Banshee and thrust her against the wall off the ground.

"Weaving," Twilight Sparkle exclaimed.

"Good to see you too… big sister," Banshee rasped as she looked down at Weaving Silver, "I will be ever so grateful if you would release me from this forsaken prison." Weaving Silver's gaze seared into Banshee, but with a breath of frustration Weaving Silver released Banshee.

"I'll think about it," Weaving Silver hissed, "Frankly I don't believe you deserve an act of mercy at the moment."

"Of course," Banshee hissed rubbing her throat, "You need me to bring your precious daughter back."

"And you need me to bring your precious powers back," Weaving Silver replied coldly turning away, "And like I said before; you don't deserve my help."

"Then you can forget about Tinted…," Banshee's hissed was caught off as Weaving Silver slammed into Banshee driving her into the ground. Weaving Silver punched Banshee in the face. Banshee cracked her jaw and turned back to Weaving Silver.

"Where has your fire gone, big sister," Banshee hissed dragging a hoof across her lips whipping away blood. "Come on, you'd do better than that if I had killed Tinted Silver," Banshee hissed. Weaving Silver gritted her teeth then punched Banshee in the face again. Twilight Sparkle stared horrified at Weaving Silver. Letting out a furious shriek Weaving Silver wailed upon Banshee; delivering punch after punch.

"Rainbow, stop her," Twilight Sparkle said turning to Rainbow Dash.

"Banshee deserves no less," Rainbow Dash growled turning to Twilight Sparkle, "Heck, I'd to the same if I got the chance."

"Then I will," Twilight Sparkle said her horn glowing. A force field appeared between Weaving Silver and Banshee pushing Weaving Silver away.

"That's enough, Weaving," Twilight Sparkle said walking forward.

"What are you doing," Weaving Silver demanded turning to Twilight Sparkle.

"You are better than this, Weaving," Twilight Sparkle replied.

"Why are you protecting her," Weaving Silver demanded.

"I won't let you beat a helpless victim," Twilight Sparkle replied.

"Even if it means going through you," Weaving Silver hissed her eyes flashing green as she lunged at Twilight Sparkle; only to slam into a force field.

"I don't want to fight you, Weaving," Twilight Sparkle said.

"Alright Weaving, that's enough," Rainbow Dash called coming up to Weaving Silver. Rainbow Dash froze as Weaving Silver turned her piercing gaze upon her.

"Don't make me fight you too, Rainbow," Weaving Silver hissed, "Because I will."

"Weaving, snap out of it," Rainbow Dash shouted striking Weaving Silver across the face. Weaving Silver turned back to Rainbow Dash tears coming to her eyes; Weaving Silver then collapsed into Rainbow Dash's grasp.

"Oh, Rainbow, I'm sorry," Weaving Silver wept, "I don't know what came over me."

"I do, she's a mother worried about her daughter," Ditzy piped in suddenly turning everypony to her, "there is nothing more powerful than a worrying mother." Rainbow Dash stared at Ditzy; _for a clumsy pony Derpy sure is wise_.

"But, I could have killed her," Weaving Silver murmured motioned to Twilight Sparkle.

"It's alright, Weaving," Twilight Sparkle assured, "I understand, you want Tinted Silver back."

"Speaking of which," Rainbow Dash said, "What are we going to do about Tint."

"Well," Banshee hissed as she propped herself up, "First you'd have to get out of here, and it just so happens I know a way out." Rainbow Dash and Weaving Silver turned to Banshee.

"Corse you have to give me something if I help you out," Banshee hissed. Weaving Silver glared at Banshee for a long moment.

"No," Weaving Silver stated.

"No," Banshee echoed. Rainbow Dash glanced at Weaving Silver out the corner of her eye.

"I won't help you," Weaving Silver hissed turning her back on Banshee.

"I expected this," Banshee hissed, "I knew you'd turn me down; just like your pony friends did to you."

"What's that suppose to me," Weaving Silver replied turning back to Banshee.

"You receive second chances time and time again despite you being a Changeling," Banshee hissed, "What makes me so different."

"You're evil," Weaving Silver replied matter-of-factly.

"I know I'm evil I can't deny that; I was born that way," Banshee muttered, "And, frankly, I like it."

"That's what makes you different, and the reason I won't help you," Weaving Silver replied.

"Should I remind you that I am the only one who can restore Tinted Silver," Banshee hissed, "Because I will only do so if you help me."

"Don't listen to her, Weaving," Rainbow Dash interrupted, "She'd stab you in the back the first chance she gets." Rainbow Dash groaned inwardly as Weaving Silver turned into her Changeling form her horn glowing. Banshee closed her eyes and smiled as a snap went off.

"There," Weaving Silver hissed turning back to her pony form. Banshee opened her eyes to find the ring halves on the floor.

"Finally," Banshee exclaimed as she tried to shape-shift. When she didn't change Banshee turned to Weaving Silver with a look of frustration and surprise.

"I gave you your magic back," Weaving Silver explained, "I will give you your Changeling powers back **after **you restore Tinted Silver."

"But," Banshee protested.

"You can restore Tinted Silver without having to be Changeling," Weaving Silver hissed, "Now help us out of here before I change my mind." Banshee made a face, but breathed a sigh of frustration and stood up and walked over to Weaving Silver.

**I'm still alive!**

**Seriously, sorry for the delay, I had a big writer's block.**


End file.
